


Am I Crazy Or Falling In Love

by Damsel_In_Distress



Series: Why Do I Keep Running From The Truth [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Slytherin Are Good, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Astoria Greengrass, BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Luna Lovegood, BAMF Neville Longbottom, BAMF Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Cheating, Dead Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead Tom Riddle, Dead Voldemort, Domestic Fluff, Dumbledore Just Wants Everyone To Love, Eventual Smut, Every Character Is Out Of Character, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Blaise Zabini, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Pansy Parkinson, Good Theodore Nott, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Hermione Granger-centric, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown Lives, Matchmaker Albus Dumbledore, Matchmaker Ginny Weasley, Meddling Albus Dumbledore, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Minor Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Minor Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, No Hogwarts Inter-House Rivalries, No Inter-House Rivalries, Oblivious Harry Potter, Out of Character, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Past Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Post-War, Protective Draco Malfoy, Protective Fred Weasley, Protective George Weasley, Protective Severus Snape, Ron Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Is A Prat, Sarcastic Blaise Zabini, Sassy Dobby, Sassy Sirius Black, Sassy Theodore Nott, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmates, The Author Regrets Everything, The Hogwarts Professors Are Far Too Invested In The Students Love Lives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Veela Draco Malfoy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, everyone is out of character, love is love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damsel_In_Distress/pseuds/Damsel_In_Distress
Summary: It's been a year since the Battle Of Hogwarts, thankfully everyone survived, however some are left more scarred than others. And after getting her heart broken so publicly, a certain Gryffindor heroine finds herself being drawn by a mysterious force to the Astronomy Tower every night, only to be comforted by the presence of the coldest person at Hogwarts.





	1. It's A Chance We've Gotta Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toxic_Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Valentine/gifts).



> Hello dearies, it's been quite a while since you've heard from myself or Toxic_Valentine... No matter, a lot has happened since then and it's been a very long and worrisome journey. 
> 
> She has taken a hiatus from writing since she lost her mother so please respect her wishes and show your love and support for when she's ready to come back to us. She's currently living with me and is taking it day by day. 
> 
> Well this one's for you babes! Let me know if I missed any tags and also fill my inbox with any requests and/or questions! <33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry. But wait, I thought you hate flying?" Ginny asked while placing a reassuring hand on the other girl's knee.
> 
>  
> 
> "I do." Hermione chuckled and placed a thankful hand on top of Ginny's. "But Ron loves it and I just want to make him happy. Relationships are about comprising and putting your loved ones joys above your own fears sometimes you know?"
> 
>  
> 
> Ginny nodded slowly and smiled. "You really are the brightest witch of your age Mione."

 

 

xXx   At The Burrow   xXx

 

 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in a loose triangle on the floor of Ron's bedroom staring at their Hogwarts letters for a long time before Harry finally spoke up.

 

"Are you sure you want to go back Hermione? We have six months to decide, it's only March and school won't start til September." concern filling the void where silence had just been. 

 

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Of course Harry, don't you?" she asked, then turned to her boyfriend. "Ron?"

 

Ron shrugged slightly. "Bloody hell Mione... Harry and I can already become Aurors if we so choose but... I mean it is our last year, might as well right?"

 

Harry looked between the two and smiled brightly. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go out with a bang then."

 

Ginny walked into the room and proceeded to place herself into Harry's lap. "So have you guys finally decided then?"

 

Ron groaned. "Just because I gave you two gits my approval, doesn't mean I wanna see it all the time!"

 

Fred and George came and sat on either side of Ron, placing their arms across his shoulders. "Oh come on Ronny, aren't they just the cutest?" 

 

George chuckled and replied. "You got a point there Fred, I reckon we'll be uncles by the time we open Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes next September."

 

Hermione shook her head smiling. "Alright you wankers while that may be true in a years time, let's stop teasing Ron before he gets all flustered."

 

"Why Mione I reckon he's brought it upon himself. What's the matter Ron, you grossed out that your best friend is shagging your only sister?" Ginny teased.

 

"AHHHH! LA LA LA LA LA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!" Ron screeched while covering his hears and screwing his eyes shut.

 

And for the first time since the war ended, everyone in the room roared with laughter and shook with complete and utter joy.

 

Molly, Arthur, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, and Snape stared at them from the doorway smiling warmly. 

 

"I reckon it's gonna be a great start to their final year, don't you lot agree?" Snape whispered.

 

Murmurs of "Yes" and "Mmm" were whispered in reply. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

xXx   Meanwhile At Malfoy Manor   xXx

 

 

Draco sat in the dining room of the Manor across from Theo and Blaise, with Astoria across his lap, and Pansy at his right. 

 

"So what do you lot reckon we do? Finish our last dreadful year at Hogwarts?" Draco murmured.

 

Blaise looked at him intensely. "Come on Draco, you know it's not that bad there mate."

 

Theo nodded in agreement. "He's right Drake. We understand you're upset that your father got sentenced to five years in Azkaban, but he'll be home soon. Come finish school with us."

 

Pansy smiled a little. "Please Draco? Besides, there's going to be lots of inter house parties this year."

 

Astoria nodded and tried to encourage him too. "Yeah, and your mom won't be alone Draco, if that's what you're worried about. My parents will come visit her daily and Snape even said we could use his private Floo if we get homesick too."

 

Draco stared out the window, thinking for a moment and relented. "Alright you gits! I'll go, but only if we get to finally beat Gryffindor in quidditch this year."

 

Blaise and Theo shared a look and smirked. "Deal mate."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next couple of months, things have become quite tense between Ron and Hermione. Hermione had suspected Ron of cheating on her. _"But he couldn't possibly be doing that, could he?"_ she asked herself. 

 

Ginny glanced up from her book and stared at Hermione across the room on the other bed. "Mione? You alright?"

 

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm quite well, why do you ask Ginny?" Hermione replied with a faltering smile.

 

Ginny stared intently for a moment. "Well for starters, you've been on that page for the last ten minutes and if you worry that lip of yours anymore, there won't be much left for my brother to snog." she snickered. 

 

Hermione blushed. "Well I supposed you're right. Uhm Gin?" 

 

Ginny cocked her head to the side and closed her book, sitting up fully now. "Yes Hermione? Penny for your thoughts?"

 

Hermione crossed the room and came to sit with Ginny on her bed. "Can I talk to you in confidence? Best friend to best friend?"

 

Ginny nodded quickly. "Of course Mione. Just because you're dating my brother doesn't mean that we aren't still best friends. I do know how to keep all my affairs separately. I would never let that cloud my judgement. You know how our little group dynamic is.." she replied quietly and reassuringly. 

 

"Of course Gin, I wasn't trying to doubt you. It's just... Well..." Hermione paused and stared into Ginny's eyes.

 

Ginny nodded for her to continue.

 

"Well, my gut has been telling me that something is up with Ron. He's been coming back smelling.. almost feminine, in a way. You know what I mean? It's familiar but not... I can't quite put my finger on it." Hermione said while chewing on her lip once more.

 

"Actually Hermione, I know exactly what you mean. He has been acting quite different. Harry and I were talking about it earlier but we didn't want to alarm you. Even my parents have been talking about his change of attitude lately." Ginny replied. 

 

Hermione nodded slowly. "Right... When we went flying the other day, we stopped at this ravine to watch the sun set and I leaned in to kiss him and he turned away last minute. Come to think of it, we haven't snogged in weeks."

 

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry. But wait, I thought you hate flying?" Ginny asked while placing a reassuring hand on the other girl's knee.

 

"I do." Hermione chuckled and placed a thankful hand on top of Ginny's. "But Ron loves it and I just want to make him happy. Relationships are about comprising and putting your loved ones joys above your own fears sometimes you know?"

 

Ginny nodded slowly and smiled. "You really are the brightest witch of your age Mione."

 

Hermione blushed a smiled in thanks.

 

 

xXx   Meanwhile In Ron and Harry's Room   xXx

 

 

"Who's owling you so late at night Ron?" Harry asked.

 

"Oh, probably just Dean or Seamus asking if we're gonna try out for quidditch this year." Ron shrugged.

 

Harry smirked. "Well we gotta keep our winning streak against Slytherin don't we?"

 

"Mmm..." Ron nodded in agreement and glanced down at the note he just received before tossing it into the fire.

 

_"It's been quite fun catching up these past few months. Oh how I've missed you Won Won. Much love, L"_

 

 

 


	2. I Swear To Love You All My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione jolted awake and sat up panting. Her eyes wandered around the room and then down to her left hand, still warm as if he were really holding it.

 

 

xXx   A Few Nights Later, In Ginny and Hermione's Bedroom   xXx

 

 

Hermione lay in bed, tossing and turning. 

 

Ginny sat against her headboard, silently watching Hermione, itching to cast a patronus to Harry. " _I wonder if she's having another nightmare? Should I call Harry in? No... He'll just wake he up and make her talk. And that'll only make Hermione close in on herself even more. Stupid boys..."_ she thought to herself, shaking her head.

 

She continued to read her book, glancing at Hermione every now and then.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_xXx   Meanwhile In Hermione's Dream   ~   Flashback   xXx_

 

 

_Hermione laid on her stomach while Ron laid on his side, Ron tracing absent-minded patterns onto Hermione's bare back with his free hand, interlocking his other hand with hers against his bare chest._

 

_"Mione?" Ron whispered, while staring at her angelic blissful expression._

 

_Hermione opened her eyes to stare into Ron's loving gaze. "Hmm?"_

 

_"You know I love you quite terribly, don't you?" Ron said with complete adoration in his voice._

 

_"As I love you Ronald. More than you'll ever know." she replied with a sheepish smile on her face and a light blush crossing her cheeks._

 

_"Now that's quite impossible. I think I'll love you for the rest of my days. No, I swear to love you all my life." Ron promised and brought her knuckles to his lips, kissing them gently._

 

_Hermione sighed happily and leaned to have her forehead rest over his heart. "It's like a song, that plays just for me."_

 

_Ron smiled contently and placed his chin atop her head. "It does my love. Only for you." he whispered and nuzzled her closer to himself. "Only ever for you, never forget that."_

 

_"Will it always feel like this?" Hermione whispered._

 

_"Like what?" he replied._

 

_"Heaven?" she whispered._

 

_"As long as you're the one in my arms, yes." Ron answered and shut his eyes._

 

 

* * *

 

 

xXx   Reality, Back In Ginny and Hermione's Bedroom   xXx

 

 

Hermione jolted awake, panting. Her eyes wandered around the room and then down to her left hand, still warm as if he were really holding it.

 

She felt a pair of eyes on her, looking up, she locked eyes with Ginny, tears blurring her vision.

 

"Wanna talk about it babes?" Ginny whispered.

 

Hermione nodded and immediately Ginny was in bed next to her, cuddling her viciously and protectively. 

 

Hermione proceeded to tell Ginny what happened in her dream.

 

"Oh love... Is that what you wish you guys could do nowadays?" Ginny asked in a soft voice.

 

"No... that's what I wish we could go back to Gin... That's how we were just a month ago. His arms no longer feel like home because it's as if my touch repulses him now. Every time we're alone, it's as if he goes out seeking Harry or somebody else so we aren't alone anymore..." Hermione said in a broken whisper.

 

More tears flowed out her eyes as she trembled in Ginny's arms. She tightened her grip on her best friend and rocked her slowly back to a dreamless slumber.

 

"If it's the last thing I do, I will mend your broken heart, my dear heroine." Ginny vowed silently.

 

 

* * *

 

 

xXx   Meanwhile At Malfoy Manor   xXx

 

 

Draco jolted awake, sweaty and panting heavily.

 

There was a dull ache in his chest.

 

Pain.

 

Only, it wasn't his own that he was feeling.

 

He casted Lumos and waved his wand around his dark bedroom.

 

"What the bloody hell is that?" he demanded to an empty bedroom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

xXx   The Next Morning   xXx

 

 

Draco and his mother sat across each other, eating breakfast in silence.

 

Narcissa cleared her throat and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Ahem, Draco dear?"

 

Draco looked at her. "Yes mother?"

 

"You'll be turning seventeen this year and now that your father won't be around for a while, I think it's time we discuss your heritage from my side of the family." she said gently.

 

He narrowed his eyes at her slightly. "Which is?"

 

Narcissa took a deep breath and stared her son in the eye. "Well, you're half Veela Draco."

 

Draco gaped at his mother. "You can't be serious? And you're just telling me this now??" he demanded.

 

"Well you didn't think that you had all these girls falling over themselves for your attention because of your so called _charm_ , did you? Because let's be honest son, you have as much charm as a cocky jock, not some gracious king." his mother chuckled.

 

"I quite resent that mother." Draco replied with slight irritation in his voice.

 

"Oh stop pouting dear. You can be quite charming, I'm sure. But you have a habit of casting a cold glare at everything with a pulse." his mother said. "Now as you come into your Veela traits, you're going to be drawn to seek your mate out soon and if I'm correct, you already know her."

 

"You have an idea as to whom my possible mate is?" he asked with a raised brow.

 

"Of course, however, things could have changed since you were a boy. So we'll have to just play it by ear." she stared at Draco intensely.

 

He nodded for his mother to continue. "All I'm going to say on the matter is this Draco: play nice with _everyone_. Including Harry Potter and his lot. It's absolutely  _crucial_ that your mate start accepting you sooner rather than later, because if by the time your eighteenth birthday rolls around and you _still_ haven't claimed your mate then you _will_ become deathly ill. Do I make myself clear?"

 

He gulped and nodded slowly. 

 

Draco exhaled slowly and tried to process everything his mother had just told him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

xXx   A Week Later, In Hogsmeade   xXx

 

 

Astoria and Pansy were walking, arms linked, until they nearly bumped into another pair of girls.

 

Hermione and Ginny stopped abruptly giggling. "Oh dear, we are so sorry." Hermione hiccuped.

 

Ginny rolled her eyes lovingly and smiled. "Astoria, Pansy, sorry about Miss Tipsy here. One too many firewhiskey..."

 

Astoria nodded, accepting the apology.

 

Pansy stared at the female Weasley and then at Granger. "Is she alright? I mean not that I'm judging but firewhiskey seems a bit much this early in the morning, don't you think?" she asked with a touch of concern in her voice.

 

Ginny and Astoria shared a look.

 

"Uhm Pans, maybe we should continue this conversation in a more private setting, don't you think?" Astoria suggested and all three coherent girls nodded in agreement.

 

As they all started walking in the same direction towards the nearest Floo network Hermione spoke up. "Where we heading to Gin?

 

Ginny smiled and tightened her hold on her drunken friend. "We're going to go to a friend's house, that alright with you love?" 

 

Hermione giggled and nodded.

 

"So we're friends now are we Weasley?" Pansy joked.

 

"Of course we are Parkinson. It's just on the quidditch field where we're enemies." Ginny joked back.

 

"It really is going to be quite an interesting year this year, isn't it?" Astoria laughed.

 

"All that inter house unity bullshite, I suppose you mean?" Ginny asked with a grin.

 

Pansy and Astoria smiled. "Wait til your sister and Theo see whom we've brought home. Drunk too no less." Pansy said laughing a little.

 

 


	3. I Don't Think I Ever Planned For This Helpless Circumstance With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, I could be wrong, but when he was 'dating' Brown in sixth year he always had this _aroma_ about him." Theo explained.
> 
>  
> 
> "Elaborate some more please." Ginny said.
> 
>  
> 
> "For one thing, every time we were on the quidditch field, not that I would smell him or anything, but... He smelled sort of, well to be quite frank, he smelled **_cheap_**!" exclaimed Theo.
> 
>  

 

 

xXx   At The Greengrass Manor   xXx

 

 

Theo and Daphne sat side by side on the couch, his hand on her knee while both of them had their heads in separate books when they heard voices coming from the Floo.

 

"Tori?" Daphne called out.

 

"Yeah it's me, little help here Theo?" Astoria called back.

 

Theo and Daphne shared a look and quickly made way to greet Astoria at the Floo.

 

There stood Astoria, Pansy, Ginny Weasley, and a passed out Hermione Granger. "Bloody hell, what did you lot get into at Hogsmeade?" demanded Theo.

 

"It's not even one in the afternoon yet Tori!" scolded Daphne.

 

"Oh please! We just happened to come across Ginny and Hermione. Look at her eyes Theo, Daph, she's clearly been crying. And a lot at that. Her bags have bags..." Pansy said with pity in her voice.

 

"You and Tori know how many times I've apparated and Floo'd here looking like that over that prat Draco, no offense now that he’s yours Tor, but guys get my point!" Pansy continued. 

 

"I'm gonna carry her upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms. Be back in a sec..." Theo whispered, getting a strong grip on the Gryffindor girl.

 

All the girls nodded in acknowledgement. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

xXx   About A Half An Hour Later   xXx

 

 

When Theo came back downstairs, all the girls were in the living room, Pansy seated between Ginny and Astoria, Daphne on the love seat awaiting her boyfriend.

 

"So what do you reckon we do?" asked Theo. "I'm down to beat anyone up, no girl deserves to have her heart broken. If he, whoever that may be, can't see how great a girl she is then clearly he's a bloody git!"

 

"Well seeing as how the prat in question is my idiotic brother, I'm at quite a crossroads." Ginny replied.

 

"Didn't you say she's your best friend through and through though Ginny?" Pansy asked.

 

"Yes, which is why I'm going to mend her broken heart. I just cannot be involved in getting my brother back." Ginny replied.

 

"So then what do you suggest we do?" Daphne asked.

 

"Why don't we find out what exactly happened first?" Astoria suggested; everyone else nodding in agreement.

 

"Well, as you know, they started seeing other a little before the war began?" Ginny asked, scanning the group before continuing again. "Things were great for the first seven or eight months, but then all of a sudden around the ninth month of them being together, we all noticed how _distant_ and... and... **_formal_** he was being towards her. Like come on! How modest can one possibly be when the whole family has already heard you shag one or ten times, you know? The burrow is quite small to be honest... But no matter." Ginny paused shaking her head.

 

She took a deep breath and continued again. "So anyways, my parents are pretty modern. They could care less about all that. But Ron started acting funny. Never wanting to be alone with Hermione, never kissing her anymore, stopped taking her on dates, even started sitting away from her at dinner. It's so weird! He and Harry have been going on 'guy's night outings' and then Ron comes home smelling of cheap perfume but Harry couldn't possibly vouch for infidelity you know? So the question that really remains is, where is Ron really going?"

 

"I know you may not want to hear this Ginny but... Did it ever occur to you that maybe he got what he wanted from her? Or maybe to just, I don't know... To just ask your boyfriend what he are Ron get up to?" Theo asked gently.

 

Pansy shook her head. "It's not quite that simple Nott. Harry is her brother's best friend, confidante, and brother from another mother. Though Ginny is his girlfriend, there's still that stupid Bro Code thing. Harry's moral compass won't allow him to be involved except to play mediator."

 

"I gotta agree with that." Daphne agreed.

 

"Why don't we just follow him?" Astoria asked.

 

"You can't be serious!" scolded Ginny. "He's my brother!"

 

"Yeah, and he comes home smelling of cheap perfume!! What about Harry then? Does _he_?!?" demanded Astoria.

 

That stunned Ginny into silence, all she could muster was a slight head shake of a no.

 

"Wait, you said cheap perfume? Define cheap." said Theo.

 

"What does that matter dear?" asked Daphne.

 

"Well, I could be wrong, but when he was ahem 'dating' Brown in sixth year he always had this weird  _aroma_ about him." Theo explained.

 

"Elaborate some more please. Because it couldn’ve been the love potion she had him on...” Ginny said.

 

"For one thing, every time we were on the quidditch field, not that I would smell him or anything, but... He smelled sort of, well to be quite frank, he smelled **_cheap_**!" exclaimed Theo.

 

This made all the girls snicker a little then sober up at the realization that Ron Weasley is probably, more than likely, cheating on Hermione Granger with a harlot by the name of Lavender Brown.

 

 

* * *

 

  

xXx   A Few Weeks Later, Now In The Month Of April   xXx

 

 

Astoria stared at her hands in complete silence.

 

"Well say  _something_! **_Please_**!" cried Draco.

 

”What would you like me to say Drake?” whispered Astoria.

 

”Anything! I don’t know... But anything is better than this silence.” came Draco’s drawl.

 

Astoria raised her head to stare at him across the room, as he stood against the windowsill. "What would you like me to say Draco? That I'm glad? That I didn’t see this coming? That I wanted things to end like this?"

 

"Well I just bloody told you I was half Veela and that I'm breaking things off with you because somehow deep inside I know we aren't meant to be together! Nobody else knows this Tori, I'm bloody terrified!" exclaimed Draco as he ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. 

 

Astoria stared at him with a worried look. "Draco... I understand this is probably difficult for you but let's be honest. We don't love each other. At least not romantically. We really only stayed together for so long because it was convenient."

 

Draco sighed. "You're right Tori. And for that, I'm truly quite sorry."

 

Astoria half smiled. "It's quite alright love. Now what are we going to do about you? Do you have any idea whom your mate could possibly be? Any of your exes, maybe?"

 

Draco shook his head. "Sadly no, it's nobody I've dated. But it is somebody that I know. But let's not discuss this anymore, for now. I've been going crazy about this for weeks on end. Only you and Blaise know, besides my mother. So pray tell, what have you and Pans been getting into these past few weeks?"

 

Astoria looked at him with a beaming smile. "You can't speak a word of this but you'll never guess which one of you little obsessions has been getting into."

 

Draco gawked at her for what seemed like eternity. "You know as well as I, that I only have _one **secret**_ obsession with _one_ Gryffindor Princess. And as far as I remember, that _stupid_ _**Weasel**_ was supposed to be _responsible for_ and taking _**great** care_ of her since third year." he retorted with such distaste. 

 

"Well from the intel that Pansy, Daphne, Theo, Ginny, and I myself got is that he's been quite involved with Lavender Brown yet again since New Year's Day." Astoria gossiped. 

 

"You're _kidding_." Draco replied, his gray eyes turning cold. 

 

Astoria shook her head no. "It's absolutely ridiculous."

 

"What does Potter say about all of this?" he asked. 

 

"From what Ginny says, his moral compass won't allow him to choose sides. All his agrees on is that Ron doing Hermione like this is wrong." she replied.

 

Before Draco could reply he felt a pang in his chest, in his heart to be exact. It felt tight. 

 

Astoria rushed to his side, placing her hands on him. "Draco? Are you alright? Shall I get your mother or a house elf?"

 

Draco gasped for breath and shook his head no. "N-no... I just... I just need to... need to catch... my breath..."

 

"Oh Draco... Does this happen often?" she asked worried. He only nodded his head and brought them to the floor, so they were kneeling facing each other.

 

"What do you think brought this on?" she asked.

 

"To be honest Tori, I think it's because I know Hermione is probably hurt by all this." Draco whispered.

 

"You don't think..." her voice trailed off as Draco slowly nodded, his eyes meeting hers in complete misery.

 

"Oh Draco, what ever shall we do?" Astoria asked while cradling a now trembling Draco into her lap.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Unbeknownst to them, Narcissa stood with her ear to the door of the study, her hand covering her mouth. 

 

 _"Oh Draco, my poor little dragon, I knew she'd be the one for you... Now how will I get Hermione to realize this before it's too late?"_ Narcissa thought to herself as she raced to her bedroom.

 

 


	4. It's Weird, But It's Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Dear Miss Granger, I would like to formally invite you to Malfoy Manor for some afternoon tea. I would like for us to reconcile and get to know one another. Please let me know if and when you are available. Warmest regards, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dearies,
> 
> This chapter, sadly, is very short. 
> 
> That is until I have a bit more free time this weekend to write a longer chapter!
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this one though.
> 
> As always, your feedbacks and kudos are much appreciated! <3
> 
> -xo

 

 

xXx   A Few Days Later   xXx

 

 

To say that Hermione was expecting to receive an invitation via owl, by one Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black no less, was an understatement. Of the century.

 

She stared at the letter in her hand for what seemed like an eternity.

 

_"Dear Miss Granger, I would like to formally invite you to Malfoy Manor for some afternoon tea. I would like for us to reconcile and get to know one another. Please let me know if and when you are available. Warmest regards, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy."_

 

Bubo, Draco's owl, pecked at Hermione's hand softly to remind her not only to reply but to possibly give him a treat too. 

 

She giggled softly and fed the eagle owl a small piece of bacon.

 

"All right, all right, just give me a few moments and I'll reply. You just keep eating your bacon, you heathen." she joked to the owl who only chirped happily back in response.

 

_"Dear Mrs. Malfoy, as much as I appreciate your invitation to tea, I'm sure you realize I will have to politely decline considering the, history, I have with your home. Thank you graciously and please feel free to owl me at any time, for absolutely anything else. Best wishes, Hermione Granger."_

 

She gently tied her letter to Bubo's leg and patted him on the head gingerly while he inclined his head toward her.

 

"Thank you Bubo, hopefully we'll be seeing each other soon. Travel well."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

xXx   At Malfoy Manor   xXx

 

 

"Mother, what is this mess?" Draco asked his mom, gesturing to the mess of stationary littering his desk.

 

His mother turned around rather sheepishly, while hiding Hermione's reply behind her back. "Oh hello dear, well you see... I uhm... I had quite the spell trying to write to Miss Hermione Granger."

 

Draco stared at his mother incredulously. "Whatever for mother?"

 

"I was simply thinking of inviting her over for tea Dragon." she replied innocently. "It's time we've all put the past behind us, no?"

 

He nodded slowly, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Well whatever it is you are up to mother, I do hope that you are thinking about the blow back as well."

 

And with that Draco stormed out of the room, heading towards his bedroom. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

xXx   A Few Days Later, At The Zabini Estate   xXx

 

 

Blaise stared down at the blonde asleep in his arms and smirked. "Come one, it's time to get up."

 

Luna smiled brightly and nuzzled closer to his collar bones. "Mmmm, not quite yet Blaise."

 

"If we don't get out of bed now, we'll never make it in time for lunch with Ginny and the lot to discuss the 'Mend-Hermione's-Broken-Heart' plan. Merlin, we need to think of a more clever plan name." Blaise chuckled, shaking his head.

 

"We could always call it the 'Get-Granger-Under-Someone-Who-Isn't-Ron' plan?" suggested Luna.

 

This caused the Slytherin to shake with laughter. "Oh Merlin, how I adore your free spirited mind woman." he replied then kissed the top of her head. "How you weren't sorted into Slytherin is quite beyond me."

 

"Hmm, you'd be quite surprised my dear Blaise, what else this mind can come up with." smirked Luna as she climbed her way to straddle her boyfriend.

 

Blaise smirked and stared up at his girlfriend with an intense lustful gaze. "Minx, don't start something we won't have time to finish."

 

Luna bit her lip seductively, just the way she knew her boyfriend loved before rolling her hips greedily against him.

 

"And who says we have to be on time? Let them wait til you've thoroughly ravished me once more." tempted Luna.

 

Blaise growled and in a blink of an eye he had not only flipped them over but he was also on top of Luna and already thrusting into her welcoming heat.

 

Luna's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she moaned happily, raking her nails down his back, begging for more.

 

 


End file.
